


Let me die in your arms tonight

by oilyraven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1890s, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, F/F, F/M, Film Noir, Forbidden Love, Illegal Activities, Italian Mafia, M/M, Prostitution, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilyraven/pseuds/oilyraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinganshina was a tough district in the 1920s. Families lived in cramped, insalubrious apartment stacked over each other in tall towers. The infant mortality was quite high so the families had not to bother to feed dozens of mouths which was a blessing in its way since the taxes were bone crushing high. Most people worked at the neighbouring factories under precarious conditions. Mortal accidents were part of the daily routine for adults and children. For the unlucky ones whom parents had died and couldn't afford the city life any more, they were left to fend on their own until the day they would meet their fate in the dirty streets of Shinganshina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turnstiles

Dawn breaks over the already busy city of Shingashina. While the night owls are regaining their coop, the more admirable citizens are marching to spin the wheel of economy. Men and women pooled in front of the iron turnstiles of the Smith Textile factory. Many of them are sporting the same dishevelled rags from the day before, and the one before that. At least this factory had the particularly strict rules that toilers were to have an immaculate skin every day and a change of clothes every three. The administration was so adamant to this rule that an evaluator had been posted before the punching machine. Those who did not respect the rule would simply not set foot inside the building. While it disgruntled many, Jean Kirschtein, a young worker in teenage years, was tremendously appreciative of this politic. He had seen people never change once at factories he had previously worked at. And if the sight wasn't already grody enough, the smell was indescribably nasty.  
His turn came after a dozen minutes of slight pushing and mild annoyance. He stepped solemnly in front of the evaluator who inspected his lanky body. Jean had no worries, he could osculate every sides of him, he was cleaner than a brand new penny.

“Pass.” Announced the man as he checked off the last point from his list.  
“Of course “pass”. I’m not some mingy dog like the lots of them” scoffed Jean.

The man didn’t bother to reply, announcing the next one in line instead. Jean frowned but turned on his heels and went to punch in without recalling.  
The machines were already steaming inside. They never lost a single minute of production. "Time is money" like they always said and the early birds would have to cope with the blanks left by the slowpokes still at the entrance. Bertholdt greeted Jean with an obviously relieved glance. His skin was glistening and his the rem of his shirt had already begun to be damp. He shifted about half a meter to the right and Jean set his gear into the chain.

"You got here first this morning... “ obviously stated Jean.   
“Yeah.... I was third to punch in...”   
“Shit, what?! Third? I thought I was early! Damn, did you come here at 3 this morning?”  
“No.... But close. I couldn't fall asleep last night... So I got fed up and headed to work. Might as well make a few extra cents....”  
“Uh, makes sense in a way I guess. I should do that too; I'm pretty sure the bosses notice people who show up first every day.”   
“Ah, maybe.... I didn't think about that....”  
“That's why I'm here, Bertl! Make sure our futures lead somewhere! You see too small to be on your own!”  
“Haha.... yeah, I guess you're right..." 

They continued working in silence. Bertholdt had given up shortly after meeting Jean to give him his honest point of view over anything. The short one was too delusional of himself and the world around him to conceptualize anything else other than his mindset. According to him, no one in his right mind would be comfortable with earning just enough to live modestly exempted of responsibilities. 

"So... why couldn't you sleep?” asked Jean as he finished his part of the 15th trail.  
“Hnm? Oh... I don't know. The sirens kept me up for hours and I wasn't sleepy anymore when they stopped.”  
“Sirens? Again?”  
“Yeah... It's like the fifth time this month they wake me up...”  
“Your neighbourhood sounds shitty lately. Damn, I'd hate to live where you are.”  
“It isn't that bad! It's only been this month....”  
“Must be a crackdown on a cartel of some kind. They probably forgot to pay the cops and they aren't happy.”  
“Pffft. Come on, Jean! Cops can't be that corrupted! Organized crime is practical none... existent...”  
“Hum? Something's wrong?''

Jean arched his back to peek in the direction where his partner was looking. A man about their age was standing on top of an aphid-infested ladder precariously resting against a large vibrating machine. The two lads glanced at each other before Jean stopped their own machine momentarily. They walked by to join the crowd gathering around the young blond.

'' Thomas, what the hell are you doing?” Jean asked.  
“My job!” Thomas chirped, struggling to straighten onto the ladder.   
“And that would be?”  
“Filling the machines with dye!”  
“But… Thomas… You know you ought to stop the machine before doing that…” Bertholdt warned with a meek voice.   
“Nah, no need to! It’s lot faster this way!”  
“But…”  
“Bah, let him do! He’ll just learn the hard way!” Jean exclaimed.   
“But, Thomas...” 

He gave a rough pat on the back of the taller one who still bore his worried expression. Thomas breathed out before grabbing the bucket of dye and pouring it into the hatch. Once it was empty, he jumped down, chest pumped and moved on to the next workstation.

“See? Nothing to be worried!” The young man chanted as he placed his crummy ladder.  
“Yeah, right! It worked once, it will always do now! Urh…” Jean groaned, rolling his eyes.  
“But... Thomas….Don’t be so confident!”  
“Forget it, Bertl. He’s a lost cause. Betcha 2$ he’s getting hurt before lunch!”

Bertholdt stared at Jean with bulging eyes as he couldn't believe he had been casually proposed to bet a full day’s worth of money on someone’s security. The sloe shook his head and regained his workstation he immediately turned on without waiting for the other. The latter watched him go, resting his fist against his hip and tilting his head.

“Ah come on! Are you really upset?”  
“…”  
“It’s just a friendly bet!”  
“…”  
“I’ll bet with ya, Jeanny!” A cheerful voice pierced the heavy monologue.  
“You’re the man, Connie! Only, don’t call me Jeanny... I told you a million times.”  
“I betcha 3$ Thomas kills himself before lunch!” Connie cooed, completely ignoring the last part.  
“A risky bet but aright!”  
“Hey me too! I wanna bet!”

Before he knew it, Jean was surrounded by pretty much every men in the vicinity. It wasn't something unusual. Jean had a strong gambling habit and his ominous presence drew people in. While Jean wrote the bets on a scraped piece of paper, Bertholdt continued to supply for two people and Thomas to fill his third machine.

“Don’t forget to come back to work at some point…” Bertholdt muttered under his breath.  
“I’m right here, honey. Move aside.”

The sloe nearly stepped up three feet in the air when he heard Jean’s smooth voice in his ear. Trembling, he watched the other laugh his haunches off before stepping aside to his usual peripheral.

“No, I meant move aside fully.”  
“But what about my part?”   
“I’ll do it too. You’ve been working your ass off since this morning.”  
“No… It’s okay.”  
“Bertl, don’t be a woman!” Jean cried out without being able to suppress his smile.  
“I’m not being a woman!” Bertholdt laughed, pushing Jean with his hip.  
“Oh yes, you are! Wanting to be all independent and shit!“

Their snickering was abruptly cut by a loud thump followed by a blood curling holler. They stopped the machine again and ran toward the rear workstations. Thomas was lying on the floor flooded with dye, wailing, with his right arm gruesomely butchered at the level of the elbow. It had been inevitable; those machines were already dangerous by their own, disregarding security measures was having a death wish. The step on which Thomas was standing had broken under his weight while he was pouring the dye. The sudden drop of Thomas’s body cause the already unstable ladder to slip and crash onto the floor. Left in midair with his right arm still in the machine, the gravity slammed the inside of his elbow against the rim at the top, cutting deep into it. Thomas was lucky he even still had his arms. All the toilers stood there in awe, not really knowing what to do to help the poor lad. A few slipped their betting money to Jean before returning to work, deciding it was Thomas’s problem if he got hurt. On the other hand, Bertholdt knelt down beside Thomas to press his hands against his shoulders to immobilize him.

“T-Try to calm d-down…”  
“MY ARM!! I CAN’T FEEL IT!”  
“It’s there... It’s t-there… Please, t-try to stop sc-screaming…”  
“Aright. Someone, explain me the situation. Now.”

The lot of tiffs split to allow passage to the short man who had spoken. The foreman, Levi Ackerman, towered the wounded and his aide with a severe expression. He quickly scanned the scene and made an annoying clicking sound with his tongue.

“Everyone back to your station. Except for you and you.” Levi ordered, pointing Bertholdt and Jean.  
“Me?”  
“Me too? Why?”  
“Cause I fucking said so. What’s his name?”  
“Thomas Wagner, sir.”  
“Thanks. Now, just don’t stand there! Go get the first aid kit and call an ambulance.”  
“Sir!” Both boys exclaimed before running to their tasks.  
“You two, yeah, the light bulbs at this workstation; go take theirs. This station ain’t respinning this morning.”

Everyone got in motion as fast as they could, bumping into each other like terrified mice. Levi was not someone to mess with. He was reputed to have little patience and not hesitate to become physical with toilers who were too slow to follow his command. As everyone dispersed, he bent down over Thomas in a careful manner to avoid sullying his clothes.

“I won’t ask you how the fuck who managed that but you picked the worst day to pull off that clover.”  
“I’m… I’m sorry, sir…”  
“Sorry? If Erwin sees this, he’s going to flip his shit. Our factory’s supposed to be safe. And yet, there you go not following the rules, didn’t you?”  
“I’m sorry, sir… I thought…”  
“You thought? You ain’t paid to think, you’re paid to shut up and follow the rules.” Levi corrected as he flicked his finger against Thomas’s temple.  
“… I’m sorry…”

Levi stood back up when he heard the footsteps of the Calvary coming. He groaned inside when he noticed the boss had followed the rescuing teens. The latter immediately started working on Thomas using what the receptionist of the emergency center had instructed them to do. They lined up the sectioned flesh with hesitation and disdain, pulling their hands away every so often, and wrapped it with a large cotton cloth.  
“The ambulance is on its way. It should be at the gates in 10 minutes.” Jean stated.  
“Good. Transport him there. I don’t want more shmucks disturbing work.”  
“Oh no…” Thomas sobbed, covering his eyes with his good arm.  
“The hell are you slobbering for, Wagner?” Levi groused.  
“I can’t t-take the a-ambulance… I d-don’t have a-any m-money…”  
“That ain’t my problem, kid.”  
“Wait, Levi. Don’t worry, young lad, this one will be on the expenses of the factory.” Erwin spoke as he pressed his hand down onto Levi’s shoulder  
“Wh-what…”  
“That means the job’s paying.” Levi explained in a dry tone

Thomas’s blue eyes peeking above his forearm where full of stars. His tears turned into ones of joy as he melted into a blubbering mess of praise. Erwin simply nodded at the victim while Levi rolled his eyes to heaven. He hated when Erwin would do random act of generosity without the treasury’s consent, but he was the boss and what the boss wanted was what went. They would just have to work around with the new situation.

“Now that everything seems to be under control, I have important matters I need to address. You would be so kind to bring the bill to the office once you have it.” Erwin apologized  
“Yeah, yeah. You two clean up that mess once Wagner’s gone. Go back to your station this afternoon and send the others back here.”

Levi followed Erwin out of the area under the despaired stares of Jean and Bertholdt. Luckily, the rest of the business was functioning perfectly so far. As they walked past all of the different departments, Levi would leave his boss’s back to make sure it was so. Erwin was visiting the factory today and he had worked to his wits to make sure nothing would go wrong today but one slight overlook and count on these peasants to mess it all up.  
They climbed the steps leading to the main office which Erwin unlocked only for them. Once behind closed door, Erwin took off his charcoal jacket and sat on the expensive chair behind the equally extravagant oak desk. Levi stood slightly toward the left of it and watched Erwin fetch a cigar to light up in silence.

“Narrate me what happened while I was visiting Redkyell with my family.” Erwin calmly demanded as he exhaled smoke toward the ceiling.  
“Eh, nothing out of the estimations. We have augmented the smuggling by 20% for the weekly expectations.”  
“Excellent!”  
“Yeah it’s okay but I was hoping for something closer to 30%.”  
“You’re still too bashful, Levi, like the young wolf you are not anymore. A stable augmentation of twenty percent in four weeks is remarkable. How much heavier is it on the employees?” Erwin chuckled  
“Not that much. We sped up gradually and they barely noticed the difference.”  
“Surprising but great.”  
“Ah, it’s because we didn’t just crank the machine the max. We only sped up production by 10% over the past month. The treasury says it will also boost your profit next trimester if we keep it up.”  
“Well, if the employees are not overwhelmed, I do not see an objection.”  
“Marvellous.” Levi blankly commented.  
“But how did you cover the remaining 10%? Did you establish a night shift like we has considered?”  
“Not even. I couldn’t that without you to sign the authorization papers anyway. I used my head instead and lined the textile with double the bills. Nobody saw anything. I didn’t even get one comment.” Levi explained, snickering toward the end.  
“Smart idea. I knew I didn’t have to worry by leaving things in your hands.”  
“Of course not…”  
“What about the accidents?”  
“We were at eight days accident-free until doofus snapped his arm.”

Erwin couldn’t hold back his laugh. The way Levi blatantly commented everything was too comical to be ignored sometimes. He piled his cigar in the ashtray before standing to walk Levi to the door.

“You did great, Levi.”  
“….Thanks…”  
“You deserve a little reward for all that you did.”  
“No, it’s not necessary…”  
“But I insist.”  
“Hnm…. Maybe some black tea then…”  
“Always modest, Levi. But you deserve better this time. Come at the office once you finished your day.”  
“Erwin, please, no. I know what you have in mind and I am not interes---“  
“Boss’s order. Now go and come back in 10 hours.”

The door closed on that, separating them and preventing any further petty arguing. Levi glared at the wood for an instant before he heard snickering from behind. He turned around, his eyes throwing daggers, before barking at the subordinates like his job dictated him to.


	2. Pandora Box

Dusk fell on Shiganshina like a vaporous veil. At the factory, the perpetual shrill of steam lull to soothing puffs as the turbines were decreasing to a halt. Men and women whom had made it through another day lined to punch out and head home to catch a few hours of happiness for certain, misery for others, before recapitulating at daybreak.  
Levi inspected himself in the mirror of the empty lavatory. He was dirty with grease and sweat and desperately needed a shower but Erwin would pull him out of the bathtub if he skipped his “reward”. He pulled a cloth and a tiny soap from a bag he had retrieved from his locked and damped them with water. He wiped his face, arms and hands clean, scrubbing where the oil had stained his fair complexion. Once his skin was spotless, he sprinkled talc power on his hair and passed a comb in them until he could no longer see any white. Finally, he stripped sprayed his body with cologne to cover up the stench of a workday before donning a fresh set of clothes.   
Only after his extensive toileting did he knock at Erwin’s office. The wealthy man opened the door and looked down at Levi whom immediately took it personal.

“Hey, I didn’t have anything else to wear, alright?!” Levi defended .  
“I did not say anything…”  
“I can see it in your eyes, my clothes are not proper enough for going out.”  
“You are only projecting your own thoughts on me, Levi. I do not think your attire will be inappropriate where we are going. I’m even very sure the ladies are used to hygiene standards much lower than yours.”  
“Oh no. We really are going there, aren’t we?”  
“It will be pleasant, Levi.”  
“But I don’t want this kind of reward! Just give me tea and I’ll be your man forever.”  
Erwin closed the door to Levi’s face, infuriating him. He slammed his fist against it, calling the blonde’s name. The door reopened so Levi could receive a small linen bag in his face. He caught it before it fell to the ground and opened it to find a strong aroma and dried tea leaves. Erwin secured his fedora on his head before locking the door behind them.

“- You have your tea. Now, be “my man forever” and follow me.”

Levi realized at that instant that he had been fooled by his own rules. Grunting, he shoved the pouch in his pocket and followed Erwin to his car. The black Ford Fordor drove them to the curb of Shinagshina’s Red District, they would walk the rest. The district was located about 30 minutes by foot from the industrial one to ease the solicitation of workers; soft skin and red lips were inviting after a long day of work. The streets were more illuminated by the neon of the sinful establishments than by the lamppost themselves. Levi had to admit that the imaginative names and colorful lights were eye-catching and so were the creatures littering the streets too. Although, he would never pick one form there. He shuddered imagining the gunk that must have been crawling on those long legs.  
Erwin led him to a three story brothel with its name, Maria’s secrets, elegantly spelled in curled magenta neon. The inside was shrouded in a perfumed vapor that stung Levi’s eyes. He wisped his nostrils a few times to attempt to block the vapor to no avail. A bald man manifested from between the curtains decorating the lobby. His sunken eyes gave the impression he was only a flesh covered skull in the dim lights. He joined his open arms together by clasping his hands when he saw Erwin’s silhouette and walked up to him.

“Ah! Mr. Smith! I was expecting you! Did you have a nice trip?” The man greeted as he fetch for a linen pouch in his pocket.  
“Very enjoyable, thank you, Keith. But I’m not here for business.” Erwin replied but still took the pouch.  
“Oh? Y-yes, of course! My apologies for being pre-emptive… You see, I hate being late.”  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t normally collect myself but since I am here, might as else. Ah, yes. Let me introduce to my right arm.”  
“Mr. Levi Ackerman, I presume? Keith Shadis,” the owner peeped  
“Himself… How do you know my name?”  
“Mr. Smith talks often about you in our conversations.”  
“Fascinating.”

Levi shot a glare at Erwin who smirked as he placed the linen pouch securely in his coat’s pocket. That thing was certainly not filled with tea. The “protection tax” was a hefty sum of money business owners had to donate to collectors every month if they wanted to stay on the market. Of course, it came with advantages, especially for illicit activities since it kept the cops at bay and controlled competition. Although, if they failed to pay the tax, a series of misfortunate events could happen to their business but judging with the size of the building, the consumable decoration and the number of maidens, Shadis was not about to skip a payment.

“Do you have what I called you for earlier?” Erwin asked in jovial tone  
“Erwin, I told you I didn’t want a whore.”  
“Levi…”  
“Do I call or not?” Shadis pried.  
“Yes, do, by all means.”  
“Erwin!”  
“Eren!!”

Levi’s call was covered by Shadis’s thundering voice. He wasn’t sure what name he called because it sounded awfully close to the boss’s, which frightened him a bit. The latter glanced down at him with a corner smile before looking at the stairs in front of them. Levi followed his gaze with a frown but his mean expression quickly lifted to a confused one when he saw the creature that came down.  
It was a slender young boy with fluffy sorrel hair and when he approached his owner, Levi noticed his emerald eyes. He was dressed simply with an untucked but clean white shirt and black trousers. He lightly bowed to both honorable men, not knowing who his customer was for the night. Eren couldn’t retain his cheeks from turning rosy under Levi’s continuous gaze he only moved to set it on Erwin.

“A…. boy….?” He whispered.  
“Isn’t it what you like?”  
“But… But how did you know? I was always conscious about hiding it…”  
“Levi, Levi, Levi. What kind of boss would I be if I didn’t know the preferences of my men?”

Levi didn’t reply, looking down at his feet shamefully. Eren noticed his hands had curled into fists. He had seen this demeanor before; this man had obviously never indulged into his forbidden thoughts before. Erwin squeezed his shoulder and held on tight when Levi jerked to make him let go.

“It’s okay, Levi.”  
“You know it’s not…”  
“I don’t care who you like as long as they are humans and not enemies.”  
“Tch. Yeah, right… First thing tomorrow, half the city will be at my door to burn it down with me inside.”  
“I’ve known this for a longer time than you can imagine. Now, don’t spoil the evening. Go have fun with the young lad, he’s here for that reason.”  
“…Humph.”   
“Good. Now, I apologize for leaving you but I have matters to discuss with Keith.”  
“What?! Wait! What am I supposed to do with him?!”  
“To have fun, Levi. It’s a word you need to add in your vocabulary. Good night.”

He waved the back of his hand to his henchman as he passed the curtain that Shadis was holding open for him. Levi blinked a few times slowly in disbelief before meetings gazes with Eren.

“This is a joke.”

The short sloe promptly left the brothel without further ado. He strutted down the street shortest out of the Red District, politely refusing any woman soliciting him. He had noticed from the moment he have exit the building that Eren was following him but had ignored him until he got to the purlieu.

“Go home, kid.”  
“My body isn’t to your taste?”

Levi frowned, he wished the first time he would have heard the brunette’s voice wouldn’t be for a coarse question. The boy stayed still, waiting on the opposite side of the lamppost serving as a border between the two districts. He had already sombered before hearing the answer. Levi didn’t have the heart to just ignore him.

“No, that’s not it. You are very… cute.”

He ushered at the last word and looked around, aghast someone might have overheard. Eren mimicked his motion. The street was deserted with only the distant bedlam of the venue behind them. They stood there awkwardly for a few more moments before Eren took a shy step forward but Levi rose his hand.

“Boy, stop. I don't want your services.”  
“But your friend paid for the night already and Shadis doesn't do refunds.”  
“He's not my friend.”  
“Still... that person paid for you. I have to be insistent.”  
“And I insist on not using your... "services"...”

Levi dropped his hand and walked away before Eren could say anything else. He wandered from street to street until he reached his home. The tall building seemed to gloom over him like a leering judge, giving Levi shivers. Still, he reached for his keys in his pocket and trusted them in the silver lock which clicked reluctantly as it unlocked. The sloe cupped his palm against the knob and turned it before letting it go with a sigh. 

“I told you to stop following me, kid."

Levi turned around to glare at the teenager whom had followed him home like a lost puppy. He looked so sad and terrified, it killed his will to hit him.

“I'm sorry... I just have nowhere else to go.”  
“Don't you live at the brothel?”  
“Yeah, but I'm expected to be with you all night.”  
“So what if you say I didn't want you?”  
“Bad things..."

Levi exhaled noisily but didn't answer right away. It made sense the boy wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms if a customer sent him back for not wanting him. He tapped the tip of his foot and clicked his tongue again, thinking on how to get rid of the brunette before a neighbor noticed them. It didn't take much to spark a rumor.

"Aright. Then go spend it with someone else...”  
“I can't do that either...”  
“Urg, why? Won't your boss be happy if you bring back more cash?”  
“He will still know I didn't spend the night with you..."

It boggled Levi's mind why it was mandatory for the teenager to stay with him. The distressed look shadowing these beautiful eyes were turning his stomach upside down. Levi couldn't handle the tension anymore. He stepped inside his apartment and shut the door close.  
Eren whom had kept his eyes beside his own feet looked up when Levi disappeared into the darkness behind the door he slammed shut. He stammered a few steps in panic, not knowing what to do. If it had any chance of him not ending up beat up, he would have left Levi alone from the brothel's porch. Thunder came as fast as it went, startling the poor boy. A downpour ripped the clouds seconds after. Eren huddled up against the apartment’s door to shelter himself with the tiny balcony above. That was settling it: Eren was going to spend the night outside tonight. He groaned and hugged his knees, feeling mist moisten his skin. He wished he could have convinced the raven haired to take him in but he had thrown at him every weak yet logical excuses at him to be unable to argue. It was a shame, really since not every customer were attractive like he was. He wouldn't have minded being handled by him. He was sure that his petite size wouldn't stop him from being a fearsome dominator. Eren closed his eyes and let his brain paint the beautiful mental image of the stranger's chapped hands sliding down to his hips, gripping them. Instead of the rain, he imagined his agile tongue wetting every inch of his tanned skin. It would have been great...  
The brunette had fallen deep into his dirty thoughts when the door he was leaning on opened. He fell and rolled onto his back, gasping in surprise. His cheeks turned crimson when he saw Levi looking back at him. He quickly turned onto his knees and bent forward to hide the embarrassment in his pants.

“- Are you deaf, kid? 'The hell you were doing against my door? Levi asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“W-what...? You said something?”  
“Yeah and it was: "The door isn't locked, come inside".”  
“Oh... N-no.... I didn't hear...”  
“I noticed that. You made me get you. Now dry up."

Levi threw a towel at the brunette and left to the end of the corridor. Eren pulled it off his head and automatically over his trousers. Luckily, the sloe didn't seem to have notice. He waited until he could no longer see him to dry himself. He stood up, careful to put his hand in his pocket and went down the corridor. The apartment’s layout was strange; a long corridor that made a turn to the right to open up to a kitchenette with a door to what Eren assumed to be the bedroom. Levi was sat at the table, smoking a cigarette. Two steaming cups of tea were lined in front of him. Eren tiptoed closer to the only empty chair but didn't dare to pull it without permission though he really needed to sit.

"Is... it alright? Can I sit down?” He meeked.  
“Yes. It's for you. I won't drink 'em both, I'm gonna piss all night"

Eren barely caught his chuckle in time. He nodded and sat down on the chair. He cupped the warm beverage but became hesitant to bring it to his lips when he noticed how fine it was, therefore expensive. He wouldn’t have risked drinking from it if he hadn’t caught Levi staring at him. The hot liquid burnt his tongue, making him instinctively pull his hand away. Levi chuckled, not having touched his own cup yet.

“Are you always this nervous?” He asked over his folded hands  
“Huh? What do you mean, sir…?”  
“You’re like a puppy about to piss itself. I hope I won’t regret not putting newspapers under your chair.”

Levi made the tiniest smile behind his hands when Eren looked down to laugh timidly. The brunette seemed to finally be relaxing with his shoulders dropping. His head tilt back up with a charming smile that would have made the sloe jump on him if he had less self-control.

“Is this better, sir?” Eren calmly asked.  
“Much. I don’t feel like I’m gonna break you if I blow too hard on you.”  
“Hehe. I’m sorry, it’s an attitude the customers usually like.”  
“So you’re not like that?”  
“No, not at all. I’m not fragile.”  
“Hum. Whoever trained you, trained you good. I couldn’t tell it was all play. Was the whole “I can only be with you tonight” part was also bluff?”  
“No… That was true…”

Levi saw the gloom shadow his beryl eyes and felt bad for asked. He knew too well what the life of a hustler was to find it reasonable for him to doubt the young teen. He cleared his throat and shift on his chair before taking a sip, thinking of a way to lift up the atmosphere again. He was terrible at socializing, the mood always dropped when he’d speak.

“What happens if you are returned?”  
“Shadis runs you over the coal.”  
“What?!”  
“N-not literally!!! I mean… uh… We get yelled at… and beaten… and we are forbidden to eat… Returns are taken out from the selection of available escorts because all the chores fall back on them. And when they can finally return in the selection, they have to do the streets like cheap whores all over again.”  
“Holy shit, all of that because someone decided he wasn’t having sex with you? Once?”  
“Yeah… And it gets worse with every return.”  
“What the hell is wrong with your boss?”  
“Mr. Keith is very nice though! He feeds us good food, everyone has a shelter over their heads and he nurses everyone who isn’t too sick.”  
“That’s nice and all, I guess… But Christ, what’s the need to be violent with prostitutes all the time?”  
“We’re sinners… We don’t really deserve respect?!”

The slap echoed in the kitchen that had turned dead silent. Eren brought his hand to his reddened cheek and looked at Levi in confusion. The latter sat back down and used a napkin to whip his hand, muttering an apology.

“That may break my point but that slap was for being disrespectful of yourself.” Levi explained  
“I don’t understand…. Why did you slap me?”  
“Because you were being shitty with yourself. Nobody has the right to look down on you ‘cause of what you do to eat, not even you.”  
“You… respect me?”  
“Yes. To do what you do takes a lot of courage. I’m sure a lot of your friends have already committed suicide, am I right?”  
“… Yeah. A lot of friends were found in their bed with open wrist or a bottle of poison…”  
“And I bet you lost even more from murders. It’s incredibly risky to sleep with people, especially because they don’t care about you and let out their inner monsters out.”  
“… We don’t count the ones that don’t come back in the morning anymore…”  
“Your job is even more dangerous than working at the factory. It’s just the stupid Church and their buffoons preaching dumb shit ‘cause they’re pissed at their blue balls. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“…Mr. Levi? Can I ask you a question?”  
“What’s it?”  
“I don’t mean to be disrespectful… I know you are a respectable man but… Were you, by any chance, ever like me before?”  
“No, not me… But my mother was.”

Eren stared at Levi tapping the ashes off his second cigarette. A prostitute who was pregnant was extremely dangerous. Most of times, they were aborted in terrible conditions or simply killed with their unborn child whenever they could no longer hide it. It was so rare for them to keep a baby that Eren never heard of a successful gestation. He knew for a fact that if any of his female friends at the brothel were to be impregnated with a customer, he would never see her again.

“What happened to your mother…?” Eren asked but he immediately regretted his curiosity  
“She died a long time ago.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t be. She deserved her rest. I didn’t understand at the time but she was very tired after sacrificing everything for me.”

Eren’s fingers stiffened around the teacup as he looked at Levi seemingly reminiscing old memories. He wanted to make him feel better but he didn’t know how or what to switch subjects.

“I lost my parents too…” Eren breathed  
“That’s how you ended up doing the streets?”  
“Hum-mm. I had nowhere to go and I wasn’t good at stealing so…”  
“No family at all? No siblings?”  
“My mom miscarried everyone but me…”  
“And she died giving birth to you?”  
“No. That went fine apparently. But there was an accident at the factory she worked at when I was 10. Apparently, her sleeves got caught in the wheels of the rug with everything on is and it dragged her to a machine and she was crushed.”  
“Urg… Terrible. It happened a couple of weeks ago where I work. The mess, it made…”  
“Yeah, I guess it must be pretty messy…”  
“Sorry. So yeah, your mum died and your dad? He died too?”  
“No. He just left.”  
“Left? Like he walked away without you?”  
“Yeah, exactly like that. He put me to bed one night and I heard him leave the apartment we lived in. He never came back.”  
“What a dick! And you were 10? You were of age of working at some places.”  
“I tried to work but I never made enough to pay rent… So I was kicked out and another family took my home.”  
“What about orphanages?”  
“I rather die from syphilis than go back to a rat-infested hole like an orphanage.”

Levi is the one who chuckled this time. He was starting to like the teenager more than only physically now that he was showing his truer self. He got up to put his empty tea cup in the sink. It was bothering him not to wash it right away but the other was not done yet.

“What was your name again?” Levi asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms  
“Eren Jaeger, sir.”  
“Jaeger? It doesn’t sound very American if you ask me.”  
“My father was a German man whom had travel to America to have a better life.”  
“Think he went back to Germany?”  
“I don’t care what happened to him. He abandoned me.”  
“Ah, you’re right, who cares? Well, Eren, I have a bath if you want to get cleaned.”  
“If you don’t mind, thank you… for the tea too!”

Levi leaned in front of him to get the second empty up and started doing the dishes. Eren didn’t tell him he had bathed before meeting him out of fear of upsetting him. The older man was uncannily kind to him and didn’t want it to stop. His words had shaken him; he was right, hustlers needed more respect and it was starting with self-love. Eren stood up but realized he had no idea where the bathroom was, there was only one door in the apartment. Levi pointed the aforementioned mentioned door before grabbing a dry towel. The brunette opened it and found the bedroom he had expected. It was extremely simplistic with a perfectly done bed and a night table supporting a small lamp and a book. The bathtub sitting in the corner at the left of door was so unexpected it took Eren three visual scans of the room to notice it. He glanced back at the owner, wondering if he should comment on the peculiar location or not. He advised himself not to for the same reasons as before and went on to pour himself a bath. He sank in one it was a quarter full and sighed. Eren loved baths, he would take one every day if he could but Keith was strict with the once a week rule with the only exception of a special customer like Levi requested them. He cringed at the index pecking the top of his head. He looked up and gasped when he saw Levi towering him with a soap in his hand.

“Use this soap and not mine. I don’t want to share bacteria, it’s gross as fuck.”  
“Uh, yes, okay. Thanks.”  
“No problem, and your towel’s right here. I’ll be in the kitchen until you’re done.”  
Levi pattered to his nightstand to pick up his book and left for the other room. As much as he tried, he hadn’t managed to advert his eyes from Eren’s body. He opened his fiction but could not focus on reading, his mind drawing the smooth lines of the young male with the prints. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed steadily to calm down. He didn’t have urges in months and now he was losing it over seeing a bit of skin. His stubbornness was stupid, he could have the boy sprawled on his bed right now but he didn’t want to yield to himself. Levi Ackerman would not lower himself to fuck a prostitute just because he was gay. He highly doubted he would ever find a man to spend his life but he preferred to celibate until his death than join the lying mass of screwing males in the back of their unhappy marriage.  
The sight of the brunette only draped of the towel around his waist worsened Levi’s craving. He turned his head and covered it with his book, playing startled. Eren tilted his head curiously and apologized for startling him.

“Would you like to take a bath as well before I empty the tub?”  
“Just empty it. I don’t wanna bath in your dirty water.”  
“I wasn’t that dirty…” Eren muttered in a slightly insulted tone  
“You don’t get it: I don’t share water.”  
“Okay… I’ll empty it and pour you a new one then.”  
“And put some clothes on!!”

Eren pattered back to the bathtub to do what he had said. He looked around the room again while it emptied and noticed the clothes he had failed to notice folded onto the bed. He wondered if he would fit inside the short man’s clothes but it was worth the try, he didn’t feel like putting his own back on right after a nice cleanse. The pants were too short and showed his ankles but the shirt was large enough to be loose even on him. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror near the filling bathtub and felt weird; he was wearing another man’s clothes like a wife would wear his husband’s. He shook off the fuzzy feeling and returned to the kitchen.

“Your bath is ready.” Eren announced with a smile  
“Thank you. I’m glad the clothes fit you… They’re the biggest I own.”  
“Thanks for that too.”  
“Feeling better?” Levi asked, shoulder to shoulder with him  
“Yeah… I don’t know, the change of clothes just makes me really relaxed.”  
“That’s what I wanted to hear. Take it easy tonight.”

Eren’s heart dropped when he thought Levi was going to kiss him on the cheek but his imagination mislead him since all he got was pat on the back. Levi closed the door behind him and undressed himself. A good bath was sure to calm him down, it needed to. He heard Eren move chairs around, probably to sit down and wait. There wasn’t much to do in his tiny two-room apartment.

“The toilet is up the stairs at the entrance if you need to go.” Levi called without really knowing why  
“It’s alright for now. But thanks, I was wondering…” Eren replied across the door  
“It’s a shared bathroom. It’s disgusting. I hate being stuck sharing it with pigs.”  
“Woah, is it that dirty?”  
“Sometimes. There’s an old man who can’t aim for shit. It’s like he’s constantly drunk off his ass.”  
“Ew…”  
“He took a dump in the bathtub once.”  
“He did that…? That’s disgusting! Mr. Shadis would have his skin even if he’d be a customer if he did that at the brothel!”  
“Shadis seems to make sense sometimes. I took the step beyond and got my own bathtub.”  
“It wasn’t there when you rented here?”  
“Hell, no! Everyone shares that hole upstairs. I passed on the measles and got the tub. I don’t care if I have to spend my life earnings on it.”  
“Your whole life? Bathtubs are that expensive?”  
“Yeah, but, whatever you don’t need to know that.”  
“Know what?”  
“Nothing. Just forget about it.”  
“Alright…”  
“…”  
“Is it about your boss? Because I kinda know what’s going on. And to tell you the truth, I’m surprised of how modest your apartment is.”  
“Sorry I don’t have a huge barrack all for myself”

Levi frowned as he pulled himself out of the tub. He got dressed wondering what the boy had expected from him. His clothes weren’t half the quality of Erwin’s casual outfits, so even by a glance, he could have tell he wasn’t that rich. He opened the door and his eyes fell on Eren waiting on the chair. He was sporting an apologetic look with his shoulders crooked up and his head hung low enough he has to look to meet eyes. Levi shook his head with a humorous glint before turning his heels and head back inside the bedroom. That rascal knew how to quell anger. Eren hesitantly followed him and closed the door, plunging them into the subdued light of the lamp. Levi sat on the edge of his bed and stretched while he stayed by the door, not knowing what his next move should be.

“You sleep there.” Levi read his mind, pointing a couch against the right wall.  
“You really won’t use me at all tonight?”  
“No, I won’t. Sorry, I guess. I still don’t want to sleep with a prostitute.”  
“Because of your mom?” Eren asked as he laid down onto the couch.  
“Yeah… I always saw the men who entered her room as less than animals. A man doesn’t take advantage of unfortunate people like that”  
“Yeah, you weren’t speaking very kindly of customers earlier.”  
“I ramble from old age, I guess.”

Both of them laughed, Levi more discreetly than Eren. They continued to talk about everything that crossed their minds. Eventually, Levi noticed his guest seemed cramped on his small couch. Even though he wasn’t complaining, the sorrel kept shifting, obviously trying to find a position where his back or neck wouldn’t be hurting.

“- .. Hey, Eren.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“You look uncomfortable on the couch.”  
“In all honesty, I kinda am. It’s kinda, well, small for me.”  
“Climb in the bed then.”

Eren’s eyes grew big as he couldn’t believe Levi’s proposal after his closed attitude all evening. He didn’t need to be asked twice to get under the lifted blanket. The bed was a lot better than the couch but still, it was small for two people. Eren tried to settle lower than Levi to make him feel in control but his feet would peek out from the frame to be at the right height. The sloe nudged him to stop trying; he was well aware how ridiculously short he was. Their conversation didn’t pick back up, both of them too embarrassed by their closeness yet too shy or stubborn to make a move. Levi turned his back to Eren soon enough or he would break his final line of defense. He was a grown man, in full control of himself but there was no harm in being extra cautious. He exhaled all the air from his lung and closed his eyes to try and sleep even just a little. Eren watched his figure raising and lowering steadily for a long time before turning around as well. He blankly stared at the dark wall before him. He tensed a bit when Levi’s buttocks pressed against the small of his back but he adjusted to it after a few pounding heartbeats. His mind ran freely as Eren dozed off. He had lived several crazy nights in his short life but this one would set nicely alongside them.


	3. Slippery slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to finally post an update on this story!! :D  
> Note: English isn't my mother tongue, but I try to make it readable!
> 
> Good reading!

A loud shriek traveled from one side of the factory, alerting Levi. He let go of the toiler he was scolding and darted across the slippery ground. When he arrived at the scene, men had formed a circle around a large oven with a chimney used to dry fabric. A careless idiot had gotten his upper body stuck into the hatch, trying to unclog the chimney from debris. Levi cleared a path for himself and began climbing, grateful to have been born agile. The man screamed again when a burst of heat rushed through the corridor. Levi was surprised the worker was still alive, with his wiggling legs and his face probably literally melting off of his skull. He told the man to calm down and reached his height, but when he grabbed his leg, it slipped. He tried again but the distressed worker would not stay still.

“Hey! Stop moving, idiot!”  
“No! I don’t want to be touched by you!”  
“What…? H-hey!”

The toiler’s whole body entered the chimney like a snake. Levi didn’t comprehend how his body contorted, but his ugly head was now staring at him from the opened hatch. His skin shriveled black, one eye was leaking its white, and his hair was threaded by sweat. The unholy sight churned Levi’s stomach but he still held out his hand to him. It was his duty to ensure the safety of all human beings inside the factory.

“What are you doing?! Grab my hand if you wanna live!”  
“No! I’d rather die than touch you!”  
“What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!”  
”HEEEELLLL!!! THAT’S WHERE YOU BELONG, MONSTER!!” The toiler yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.  
“M-monster!?”  
“Sinner! I know what you’ve done! We all do!”

Levi frowned, adverting his eyes downward but gasped when he saw what was awaiting him downward. The tiffs had turned into distorted masses of shadows with leering red eyes; demons. They were chanting the religious Latin verses drilled into his head since birth. He pressed his palm against his forehead, convinced he was hallucinating, and returned his attention to the man. He gasped in surprise because the latter had transformed into Eren. The lad had thick tears streaming down his face, mixing with snot. He was sobbing uncontrollably but his beryl eyes never blinked.

“-It’s your fault! You tainted me!” The boy cried.  
“No! No, I did nothing wrong!”

Panicked, Levi unconsciously took a step back into thin air and lost grip on the chimney. His fall felt slow to him; the scenery was blurred out but some elements were unexplicably clear. He stretched out his hand towards Eren, screaming his name, as he felt the oozing limbs of the demons swallow him.

Levi sprung up in his bed, blindly thrusting his hand forward. His vision gradually adjusted itself to the familiar scenery of his bedroom and his heavy breathing slowly went back to a regular pace. He ran his hand into his hair, slicking it back with sweat. It was just a nightmare. None of it was real. The sloe turned to his right to find the spot Eren occupied yesterday empty. Wobbly, he stood up and pattered to the kitchen which was also empty. There was only a note on the table. He picked it up and it took him a while to decipher the message full of mistakes. Eren was basically thanking him for the night and hoped to see him again. Levi hoped he could grant that wish but the vision he just had strongly discouraged him to. Setting the note aside, he glanced at the clock and swore loudly when he saw he was hours late for work. There was no time to take another bath, he would have to endure the sticky layer of sweat until the evening. He got dressed at lightning speed and left without eating even a toast.

Everyone had clocked in for a while when Levi finally made it to the factory. He punched in, daring the turnstile guard to say anything with a single glare. He hoped nothing happened or he would be in hot waters. Luckily, everything seemed to be serein at the first inspection. His main concern right now was that he could not free his mind from his nightmare and thus could hear every conversation the tiffs had between them.

Jean was at his station with Bertholdt as usual. He noticed the short foreman roaming the place like a preying owl. He nudged his partner and pointed his finger at him.

“Look who finally showed up,” Jean scoffed.  
“Ah, good! At least, if something happens, there’s someone to take care of it now…”  
“Bertl, a hundred accident could have happened by the time he got here.”  
“Jean… Stop it. He’s never late usually… Something must have happened.”  
“Yeah, like what? This guy’s life must be boring to death!”  
“W-well… it’s not like our lives are more in-interesting, Jean...”  
“Nah, nah, nah. Your life is also boring to death. I do something with mine!”  
“What do you do that’s so interesting, yet never tell me about?” Bertholdt taunted, aware he was running his friend against the ropes.  
“Stuff that I can’t say out loud here!”  
“If you’re talking about your gambling habits… Everyone knows about it here.”  
“Pssssht! N-not just that! Gambling’s just a hobby I happen to be good at.”  
““Just a hobby”, sure, Jean. It’s getting pretty out of hand if you ask me.”  
“No, it’s not! I’ve got it perfectly under control!”  
“That you have to hide the m---“  
“AND WHAT DO YOU THINK LEVI DOES AFTER WORK!?” Jean blurted out to stop the other from completing his sentence. 

Bertholdt smirked at Jean’s abnormally loud tone. He guessed his coworker didn’t expect him to know about the stash of cash hidden in a plastic bag in the dyer of their machine. Jean was a careful man about his earnings, making them disappear into thin air. Bertholdt would have never even suspected anything if it wasn’t for their machine that had malfunctioned the morning he was the first to punch in. He had to temper with the funnel to get it to work again and that’s when he saw the money. It couldn’t have been anyone else’s than Jean’s. 

“I really have no clue... It doesn’t interest me to be honest," Bertholdt answered, shrugging.   
“Awh come on, Bertl! Everyone’s got dark secrets!”  
“Yeah… Not everyone is who they seem to be.”  
“I wonder what he could have done…” Jean questioned, holding his chin. “Maybe a poker game that went on until the morning?”  
“He doesn’t seem to be the type to gamble…”  
“Nah, you’re right. I would have bumped into him by now. Hum…”  
“Let it go, Jean. Maybe he’s just feeling under the weather.”  
“Suddenly? In summer?”  
“Maybe he was just tired.”  
“He doesn’t do a quarter of what we work in two hours!!”  
“Jean…”  
“He just spends his days walking up and down the corridors and yelling at slackers! It’s a lot less effort than threading freaking cloth all day! There’s a reason why I want to become foreman!”  
“And there’s a reason why you are not one, Kirschtein.”

Jean’s shoulders dropped and he sighed in defeat when Levi’s stern voice cut their conversation short. He turned his head towards the foreman, continuing his work in a blind, yet mechanically perfect way. Bertholdt did the same but kept glancing at his hands every dozen seconds to make sure he wasn’t skipping any thread. Levi glared at both of them although it was mainly directed to the shorter of the two; he knew the slender sloe was often only dragged in against his will.

“If you can talk so much about me, I’m sure you boys can optimize your performances,” Levi stated as he strolled towards the control panel of their machine.  
“Sir, please… We will shut up” Bertholdt pleaded, still weaving.  
“I don’t question that you wouldn’t even talk, Hoover, but chatterbox on the other hand…” Levi continued, pressing on the speed button.  
“Arg… it was only casual conversation!!” Jean complained, trying to adjust himself to the new speed.  
“Casual conversations on your superior. That’s a nice topic, isn’t it, Kirschtein? That’s just how rumors start.”  
“What do you care?! Everyone’s talking shit about everyone! What makes you so special?” Jean snapped to Bertholdt’s dismay.  
“I’m not special. But if you want to “talk shit” about me, make sure I’m not standing a station away.”  
“… Tch. Shit.”

Levi felt satisfied once the urchin lowered his head, swearing under his breath. He set the machine a notch faster before leaving the boys to their struggles. He didn’t care if he was hated, he could even take someone carping to his face, but no one was allowed to question his life outside of work. 

Jean attempted to glare at the foreman but the machine’s quick pace forbid him of any distraction. Both lads worked their fastest to keep up, getting the attention of their neighbors even more than the altercation already had. Soon, Jean overheard them starting to bet on how long it would take before they made a mistake. He frowned, causing droplets of sweat to fall from his brows; normally he’d be the one to open the stakes. Although, it did motivate him to aim for the top and it would bring both men extra money to bust the expected daily workload. He peeked to the side when he heard Bertholdt groan. Jean’s own tiredness suddenly hit him when he noticed that his partner’s shaking hands were giving him troubles to easily weave. Their synchronization began to falter as their speed decreased with each new line. Jean began counting to help keep the weaving continuous, a neophyte’s technique used by people who couldn’t maintain focus. Bertholdt would initiate lines the moment Jean would take the current one to keep the workable threads high enough they don’t have to drop on their knees. A loud snap made Bertholdt’s fingers coil compulsively, and lose all hope of withstanding the punishment but the machine stopped nearly seconds after. He looked toward the control panel to see Jean drop his arm from it, panting loudly. The lad shook his right hand before observing close and open. That was a close one. The latch keeping the completed threads together at the bottom had nearly snapped his fingers clean off. 

Bertholdt retreated near Jean, almost behind even when he saw Levi come running and huffing. Jean believed he had a sixth sense for killed machines like he believed the sun was hot. The foreman naggingly slowed to a stroll when he saw it was his two bozos’ station which fueled Jean’s anger even more.

“I don’t recall telling you to stop. Is the machine broken?” Levi questioned, his tone as devoided of emotion as ever.  
“No. I stopped it.” Jean retorted immediately  
“Why did you if there were no problems with the machine?”  
“Because…” 

Jean stopped his sentence as his pride choked the sound out of his throat. Explaining the reason he shut off the machine would mean admitting defeat. His mind raced through a catalog of excuses but none of them were valid; they were not about to lack dye and no one in their vicinity were injured aside the close call that were his and his partner’s fingers. Though, reporting the near incident would be the same as admitting defeat. He clicked his tongue and took a tiny step back when Levi looked deep into his eyes. Bertholdt emitted a small croak, fearing the punishment as much as him. Suddenly, something snapped inside of Jean’s mind. He straightened his back and curled his fists as a sudden boost of confidence rushed through him. He took a step forward to meet the short foreman.

“I stopped it because you were being abusive.” Jean stated, peering down.  
“Abusive? For whipping your lazy ass? What are you, Kirschtein? A rich kid?” Levi mocked, already seeing the teen’s shell breach  
“You put it at a speed you knew we couldn’t keep up with!”  
“Ah, you’ve got me there, Kirschtein. I merely taught you a lesson.”  
“A lesson?! I don’t need any lesson from you! You’re not my father!”  
“And it’s a goddamn good thing you’re not my son ‘because I wouldn’t have raised a pants wetting sissy like you. Another word, Kirschtein, and you are fired.”  
“…”  
“Good. Anything to say, Hoover?” Levi asked, switching focus and receiving a shake in response. “Now go back to work.”  
“… You’re the sissy.” Jean muttered under his breath

Bertholdt, aghast, stared at Jean’s shoulders upon hearing what he said. Levi did not fail to hear his pathetic, yet unknowingly on point, comeback either. He grabbed the teen’s clammy shirt and brought him down to his height, earning a painful surprised groan from him. He saw the terror in his eyes as they both knew what was coming next.

“Jean Kirschtein, Employee number 229832441 at the Smith Textile Factory …”

Levi never broke his gaze gripping Jean’s soul tightly as he stated his full matriculate. He purposely left a moment silence to ensure drilling a painful memory into Jean’s brain that would never leave. He knew just by the dreading look in his eyes that he had succeeded his intent. Neither of them knew for sure if all the abutting stations had temporally halted and everyone was watching in awe or their daunting connection was blocking out all sounds.

“You’re fired,” Levi whispered in his ear.

He stepped away from the teen and walked away. Jean stood there, bent forward with a dull expression on his face. He stood there completely paralyzed for a moment, before he found himself pinning the foreman to the ground, having no account of thought processing or moving at all. Levi growled, his face pressed hard against the floor as he was repeatedly punched. He bent his knees to hit his offender and distract him, giving him an opportunity to jerk his hips and turn around. Jean was destabilized by his moves but the deal-breaker was the brutal head butt that followed. He coiled on himself, protectively shielding his skull with his forearms. With his assailant wobbly, Levi fully freed himself and hurried to his feet. The other’s flesh shield failed its purpose when his feet connected with Jean’s face; making him lay full length on his side. Jean crocked an eye open to see the terrifying figure of the devilish foreman dominating his bested stance. He whimpered loudly when Levi grabbed his collar and dragged him, each little stones and screws scraping his already strained skin. The crowd was bleary through his tear-stung eyes but their tittering burnt the event in his mind with even deeper pain. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, they reached the central doors of the factory from where he was promptly thrown out. Levi watched him struggle to even kneel, blood dribbling from his nose to the dust, and only closed the door once Jean was nearly at the turnstiles.

The young man walked with his fist clenched tightly, rudely disregarding anyone whom dared to worry for his routed appearance. It took him two hours of continuous walking and a good clean up at the drugstore to calm down just enough for his brain to begin thinking logically again. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, his blood blazing at each mistake he did, at each word the cocky foreman said. He bit his lower lip when his mother’s voice warning him about letting his impulsivity take over him echoed in his head. She had never told him enough; he was incorrigible. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten in a fight because he couldn’t shut his stupid mouth until it escalated too high. But he had really done it now, he had lost his secure job at a reputed factory over petty insults and fighting with a superior. 

His chances of being hired anywhere were low now. Of course, he could always lie but if he was caught, his next step would be turning toward crime. Though, he could always do that now and avoid himself the shame of job hunting. He had a plethora of luck in gambling without needing to manipulate the odds much, and it was considerably more lucrative than sweating like a pig all day doing a repetitive chore. The only issues would be his mother but he could always pretend to have a job, at least for a while. He was not planning on telling her he had lost his job right away; the aging woman wouldn’t be able to handle yet another mess up from her only remaining son. Though the more he thought about it, the shinier the idea of crime activities for living was; he could support his mother better with the higher revenue. 

He had started gambling on a whim with his last dollar before he landed the job at Smith’s and was the lucky winner of a whopping 35 bucks. Thrilled, he had brought the money back home but was severely scolded by his mother for participating in illicit activities. He had argued with her, trying to convince her that it was just what they needed right now but she would hear none of it. Luckily, his luck stayed with him and he started working but he kept gambling from time to time. After the altercation, Jean began using the money of his winnings to pay for his expenses and some luxury, keeping the clean money to support the household.

The brunette turned the corner of a backalley he knew; a little dog fight would convince him it was the right way to take. He joined the crowd cramped between the walls and threw the 2$ he had left in his pockets into the pot. The dog he had waged on won without hardships against the mingy mutt owned by an even thriftier rascal. Jean chuckled, satisfied with fate’s approval. He reached for his cut when a large hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and lifted his feet off the ground.

“H-hey!! What gives?!” Jean snapped, wiggling to break free.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Kirschtein,” a hoarse voice said beside the titanic goon holding Jean.  
“Heyyyy… Kenny! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

Jean’s voice turned meek and he had completely stopped struggling, though his whole body and mind were screaming at him to run away as far as humanly possible. The aforementioned Kenny snickered darkly as he grabbed Jean’s earnings and shoved it all in the pocket of his long coat from which he pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and blew the smoke directly in Jean’s face who coughed obnoxiously.

“Aright. Ever’body leave now. Mutt fights are off ‘til we’re done wit’ t’is scumbag,” Kenny announced to the curious crowd.

The monster restraining Jean didn’t even wait for the mass to dissipate to swing Jean against the bricked wall, earning a disapproving shrug from his boss. The lad squirmed in pain, two beatings in the same day definitely wasn’t very good for the physique. A groan escaped his mouth when Kenny turned him onto his bruised back with his spurred cowboy boots. The short heel dug in his stomach as the man rest his elbow on his knee.

“We’ll be deductin’ t’at from what ya owe us tonight,” Kenny explained  
“T-tonight?”   
“Yeah. It’s time to pay the piper, lil’ John. What ‘ya expected? Ya hafta pay at som’ point!”  
“B-but I don’t have the money!! Arg!” Jean cried out after receiving a kick.  
“Oops. Wazat a rib or ya hip? I can’t tell when ya’ll bunch’up like that.”  
“Humph…”  
“Awh c’mon! Ya bailin’ after just a kick? Ya’re no fun…”

Kenny stood straight pushing his leg off the teen who made another distressed sound. He raised his hand to stop the brute from stepping closer.

“Ya can break his legs tonight.”  
“W-what about tonight?!” Jean gasped.  
“Don’cha listen?? I told ya you’d be payin’ up tonight!”  
“You d-didn’t tell me w-where…”  
“Wow, ya’re dumb to ask. S’almost like ya wanna get beat up! Haha! Aright, aright, ya made me laugh so we’ll leave it as a warnin’ for now. Meet us at the Fishin’ Hole at the harbor at 10. Not too complicated for ya?”  
“What w-was the warning i-if I h-have to give y-you the money!?”  
“Oh, that? We jus’ won’t hurt ya more right now.”  
“Oh, god…”  
“Keep it to “Kenny”, squeak. See ya tonight!”

Kenny tipped his rancher hat in a farewell before walking out of the back alley with his goon, leaving the teen to savor his last few hours of life. Jean stayed sprawled on the asphalt for a while, staring at the smoggy sky as he pondered on what his options were. He definitely wouldn’t be going home tonight with all those nasty bruises. She would ask too much questions and once she was worried, it was impossible to get her off his back. He also didn’t want to put her in danger and depending on the possibility they knew where he lived was a gamble he wasn’t willing to take. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t have the money to reimburse them.

But then something struck his mind. He had completely forgotten about the stash of gambling money in the dyer of his station at the factory. There should be enough in that bag to cover his debt. He forced his carcass on its feet and began heading toward the industrial district. He suddenly stopped when he reminded himself that he had been fired a few hours ago and that’s exactly how he ended up in this precarious situation. He bit his lower lip as he found himself yet in another dead end. He needed that money right now but he couldn’t just waltz in the factory; Levi would have skin. He thought about asking Bertholdt to bring it to him but that meant he would only have it tomorrow evening, way too late for his deadline. He could always tempt fate even more and gamble until he earned the needed amount but the risk of losing even 10 cents was making his heart flinch. He definitely needed to find a way into the factory to smuggle the money out.

Jean strolled the familiar path of the industrial district leading to the Smith Textile company. He had waited until twilight to get even close to the factory despite the toilers having clocked out hours ago. He needed absolutely everyone to be out, employees and employers alike. The plan was simple: Using the darkness to conceal himself, he would sneak in, pick up his cash, and sneak out. It was clean, concise and precise; a fail-proof plan.

The brunette stretched the rope he had bought previously in the day as he observed the iron decoration atop of the cement wall adjacent to the turnstiles. He hoped the knot he had made was going to withstand his weight because he had no back up plans for his grand entrance. 

Each time he missed to lassoed the decoration aggravated him to the point of nearly quitting and just facing having his limbs ripped off. He did, however, succeed the sixth time. He made sure the rope was secured before beginning his ascension. His shoes cracked in disapproval from being bent that way as he struggled not to slip and break his nose. 

Jean took a small break when he reached the top, looking at the beautiful city lights further away. He quickly snapped back to reality though and switched the rope side so he could exit as easily as he had entered. He crawled, hiding within every shadow, to the main doors which he found obviously locked. 

He swore under his breath as he circled the building to find an alternate exit. The more time he spent on the property, the more probable he was going to be caught by the security guard, even though he hadn’t heard any other noise than his own yet. He spotted the ajar window he hadn’t for and went to open it large enough so he could squish his slender body in. 

The inside of the factory was frightening when it was empty, silent and dark. Jean found himself shaking in his boots but reminded himself what consequences cowardice would cause. He trailed his hand along the machines to find his way to his but it was mostly by simple precaution. It was amazing how the human brain could navigate a routine path by itself. Jean reached his station before his eyes had even gotten used to the interior’s darkness. He tried to open the panel leading to the motor of the station quietly, but it still creaked throughout the entire complex. The brunette held his breath for 30 seconds before deciding the road was still clear. His light pink tongue peeked between his thin lips as he blindly patted the metallic carcass’ bowels. He laid down to have more reach when his fingertips felt the malleable plastic bag. He chortled of relief when he saw the bills through the dye-stained package but his happiness was short lived when lights flashed his way.

“WAIT!! Don’t shoot in the factory!” a loud voice called.  
“Shit…!!”

Jean struggled to get on his feet, suddenly slipping like he was on soapy water. His movements were clumsy and uncoordinated, he kept bumping into things, knocking stuff over. He was hearing the quick footsteps of many people chasing him as he tried to find his way back to the open window, his brain completely disabled from panic. The intruder ran himself into a corner after taking the wrong turn. He turned around and saw his pursuers coming straight to him. He associated the voice who had startled him when he was down. He immediately recognized Levi Ackerman’s short silhouette despite the obscurity for having seen it too often. The other figure he could draw was much taller but Jean wasn’t sure which he dreaded the most.

He waited until they were uncomfortably close to run straight toward them and threw himself onto the ground, sliding past them. He couldn’t believe it had worked as he ran away. It’s the type of stuff that only works in urban legends usually. But he was still pursued and needed to stop congratulating himself before he was safely far away from there. Abandoning the plan of going back to the same window he came from, Jean stopped at the first one he calculated would not lead him to jump to his death. He fiddled with the mechanism but had to retreat before he could push it to escape the tall figure charging at him. Levi appeared out of nowhere in front of him between two work stations. Jean felt his nails scratch his arms as he sprung backward but when he turned, the other man was standing on the way of his only escape. Mousetrapped, Jean let go of the money bag, dropped to his knees and lift his hands up in defeat. Perhaps Levi would be compassionate and let him go; or he would not and Jean would end up in jail but at least he’d have his life. He grunted when the foreman grabbed him by the hair; this tusk had been abused too many times today.

“Kirschtein?” Levi said, frowning as he identified the boy with the help of a lamp.  
“Hello, Mr. Ackerman…” Jean humored but mentally hit himself for his stupid smug attitude.  
“What is wrong with you today? Are you looking to die!?”  
“In all modesty, I’d say it’s the world that wants me dead today…”

Levi rolled his eyes at whatever the teen was trying to do, he wasn’t sure. He nodded to his impressively imposing acolyte who picked up Jean like a potato bag. The latter watched in dismay as the window he nearly escaped from grew smaller as they walked deep into the factory. They transported him to the boss’s office where a woman with thick brown hair scrunched into a messy ponytail was standing guard in front of the door. Oddly enough, she was wearing pants and suit’s coat but Jean’s eyes really bulged out when he saw she was holding a semi-automatic rifle.

“So there was someone,” She stated, half surprised, seeing the hostage.  
“Smelled it,” The tall man replied to her.  
“Did you find anyone else?”  
“No. I’m pretty sure he was alone. He’s not part of anything, or I think. He just works –worked- here,” Levi answered, passing by her.  
“Eh? The guy you said you fired today without Erwin’s consent?”  
“None other.”  
“What was he doing here? –Oh hello, by the way!- Sabotaging?” The woman greeted Jean half sentence when he was dragged past her.  
“I don’t fucking know! I don’t ask the questions!”  
“Oh, right. That’d be my job. Hehe.”

Jean’s blood curled upon hearing her cackling followed by the door slamming itself shut behind her. He gazed at her stroll out of his range of vision then heard a chair scrape the ground. He yelped when he was promptly tied onto the aforementioned cathedra, facing all three adults. A fourth character was sitting behind a sumptuous oak desk, their chin on their folded hands.

"Woah, he already took a beating!" The woman exclaimed when she saw Jean's bruised face.  
"That's me. I kicked his sorry ass today," Levi explained in a casual tone.  
"Levi! I've told you to avoid becoming physical with employees," scolded the fourth man whom Jean identified as Erwin Smith by his deep suave voice.  
"And I told you it was self-defence. The prick jumped on me when I had my back turned."  
"That's what you get for turning your back," muttered the unidentified tall blonde.  
"Mike sure told you!" The woman mocked.  
"No one asked for his or your opinion, Hanji."

Jean starred at the turbulent trio with a bit of disbelief. They were acting like they had forgotten he was right in front of them. More so, it was unbelievable to see foreman Levi Ackerman, terror of the toilers, being teased like the designated bullied kid a school. He didn't even retort with half the aggressivity he would during worktime. A deep hum from Erwin brought them back in line. Hanji grabbed Jean's jaw and turned his head from side to side to examine the wounds closer.

"Self defense or not... you sure did a number on him, Levi!"  
"I don't remember being that rough, honestly."  
"Hanji, Levi. Interrogation."  
"Don't rush things, boss!! I gotta see what I can do to him before actually doing things!"  
"A-are you going to kill me...?" Jean asked though he already knew the answer.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Probably though. Depends how you anwser to the questions!" the woman peeped.  
"What questions...?"  
"They're coming! They're coming! Jesus, is everyone impatient!"  
"Why are you here?" Levi asked, finally cutting the chase.  
"I came to get my stuff...." Jean chewed on his words, he knew there was no point in lying but he didn't want to reveal everything if he could avoid it.  
"Why did you come so late though?" Hanji pursued.  
"Because I was scared Levi would skin me if I showed up..."  
"I'll give you right on that one, Kirschtein. But why didn't you ask your pal Hoover to get your stuff tomorrow?" Levi followed.  
"Because I needed it tonight..."  
"Your story's weak. You're hiding something." Levi growled.  
"W-what...? N-no! I'm not! I swear!"  
"What did you have to get that was so important to break in?" Hanji pondered in a much calmer tone then her acolyte.  
"Hnm... See, I'm owing money to some people and..."

Jean halted his sentence when he noticed the looks on his captors' faces. Levi pulled out his knife and pointed it toward him.

"You know about the smuggling?!" He barked, dangerously thrusting his blade foward  
"GAH!! What smuggling?! I don't know anything about smuggling!" Jean nervously defended, sweating profusingly.  
"Bullshit!! You said you needed money!"  
"I DO!!"  
"So you think he came here to steal some of ours?" Hanji semi-translated for everyone.  
"Pretty sure it's what that sneaky shithead had in mind."  
"But it's not!! Please, lower your knife!!" Jean screamed, trying to push the chair back.  
"What proofs do you have, Levi?" a deep voice beemed in.

Levi dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes dramatically as he turned to Erwin in the same fashion.

"Kid's here, obviously. The day he's fired, suddenly needing cash for tonight, specifically."  
"Nothing else?" Erwin pushed.  
"We didnt find him in the locker rooms where his stuff would be. He was messing with the machines."  
"It is indeed all very suspicious...." Erwin reflected.  
"So what we do, boss?" Hanji cooed, impatient for the verdict.  
“… It’s safer to eliminate him.”

Jean starred at the sitting man with stupefaction. Erwin Smith had the reputation of being a good and generous man and had never failed to prove it in and out of the public eyes. He couldn’t believe that he could be this ruthless. Hanji’s gleeful laugh got his attention back, screaming on top of his lungs when he saw the wrench in her hand.

“Please, don’t scream so much! It’s already hard to be joyful when ending a young life!” Hanji complained as she rose the tool behind her shoulder.  
“WAIT! NO! IT WAS MY MONEY! I’LL SAY EVERYTHING! PLEASE STOOOOOOOP!!!”

Erwin raised his hand to signal Hanji to stop her swinging motion. He had gotten the lad right where he wanted; a little serious death threat always helped convincing people to open up. The umber woman lowered her hand as she curiously looked at Jean like all the others. Jean panted a few times as his eyes jumped between each of them, unsure if he wetted himself or just sweated excessively. The tension was still high but he already felt a little more confident about keeping his life intact.

“I hid money I won from gambling in my work station’s machine… There was no place safer…”  
“Where’s your money now?” Erwin questioned.  
“I dropped it when they caught me…”  
“Mike, you know where that was. Go get it, please.”  
“It’s in a plastic bag…” Jean detailed, semi-uselessly, as the man left.  
“And why did you absolutely needed it tonight? To who do you owe money?” Erwin asked.  
“I owe it to a guy name Kenny… It’s stupid, just some dog fight cash.”  
“Kenny? As in Kenny the Ripper? Kenny Ackerman?” Levi suddenly perked in interest.  
“Yeah? I dunno anything except his first name. But he looks like he’s right from the Wild West…”  
“That’s him alright,” Levi nodded. “How much do you owe him?”  
“Something like… 50 bucks.”  
“Wow. That’s a sum!” Hanji commented, straddling an empty chair.  
“Urg, yeah… I was having bad luck some time ago and he lent me some cash to redo my loss but I didn’t…”  
“Some time ago? You were due to give him back today?”  
“That wasn’t planned… I was pissed and went to bet on some dog fight and he happened to be there. He had his monster beat me up as a ‘warning’….”  
“Oh! So you got beat up a second time! You aren’t that much of a monster then, Levi!” Hanji purred, waving her index.  
“What time are you supposed to meet him?” Levi asked, electing to ignore the woman.  
“At 10, at the Fishin’ Hole in the harbor… where ever that is…”  
“That’s in 20 minutes. Erwin, this could be our chance.”  
“Indeed.”  
“You know that guy? Did you say his last name was Ackerman? Are you related?”

Jean regretted his curiosity when Levi came close enough with his knife out to make his chair dangerously tilt on its back hinges. The navy blue eyes pierced Jean’s amber ones, striking fear within his soul.

“We are not related, are we clear, Kirschtein?” Levi breathed every word.  
“Yes, sir. You are not related to Kenny in any way,” Jean answered mechanically, in deep fear.  
“Good.”

Levi retreated back to Erwin’s desk, allowing Jean’s chair to fall back on all fours. Mike came back in the room with the bag of money in his hand and showed it to Jean who nodded in confirmation. He then threw it on Erwin’s desk to be counted. There was about 43$, a hefty sum considering the biggest cuts were a few 5$. Erwin thruffled the bills before tapping them into alignment and put them back into their dye stained container. He then folded his large hands again and rested his chin on them. Jean blinked in confusion when Hanji suddenly cut his bonds and invited him to stand up.

“I have an offer for you,” Erwin began in a calm, yet sympathetic tone.  
“Hum… Okay?”  
“We will pay your debt, fully, and you will owe us nothing, in exchange that you lead us to Kenny Ackerman.”  
“Uh… Sure? I mean, wait, there must be a catch somewhere.”  
“There’s no catch, Kirschtein. You’re just a device to create a ‘lucky encounter’,” Levi grunted.  
“Actually, there would be a ‘catch’ like you worded it,” Erwin contradicted, earning a glare.  
“’Knew it… What would it be? I will owe something in the end, right?”  
“In all fairness, I would like you to join my syndicate.”  
“What?!” Jean exclaimed, his features dropping.  
“Are you fucking out of your mind, Erwin?!” Levi barked furiously, taking a few steps toward the desk as if he was ready to get physical.  
“I don’t believe I am,” Erwin calmly answered Levi.  
“Why the fuck would that kid join us?!”  
“Because he could be of use to us. He has impressive gambling skills.”  
“Impressive? You’re impressed over 40 bucks in a dirty bag? I thought we had standards.”  
“I would be interested in joining actually….” Jean interrupted.  
“It’s with 40 bucks that’s gonna be useful,” Levi grunted, crossing his arms.  
“Humm…. Well, there’s a baseball game happening at the end of the month. Give me a number and I’ll reel that cash in. That should prove my worth.” Jean suggested, his eyes shifting from the blonde to the sloe.  
“Very well. That settles it. You lead us to Kenny Ackerman and we cover your debt, plus you gain a place in my syndicate until the match at least,” Erwin numbered.  
“Can I request one more thing…?”  
“Jesus Fucking Christ, Kirschtein. You should be grateful just walking away with your life,” Levi growled, insulted by the kid’s audacity.  
“Name your price.” Erwin said, making Hanji giggle as Levi nearly physically fumed.  
“This is ridiculous! I’m going for a smoke. Call me when you’re done spoiling the brat!” the sloe exclaimed, while heading out of the room.  
“I want my job back. I didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“Granted.”

Levi froze in his tracks, his hand firmly wrapped around the doorknob he was staring at. He could punch Erwin’s perfect face at how much he was infuriated. He knew putting Kenny out of commotion was important, he was the one who even suggested using Kirschtein in the first place, but giving that kid everything he wanted was unacceptable. Erwin didn’t have a clue of how much of a loudmouth he was while Levi was well aware of it. Having him in the syndicate would mean risking exposing not only all of their secrets, but his secrets to the light of the day. Levi could be handle that, he always kept work, business and personal lives clearly separated to avoid anyone really knowing him and be able to detach himself from any side without remorse. He was already shocked Erwin knew about his sexual preference, a blatant intrusion in his personal life Levi had yet to find how it leaked, having the brat knowing all spectrums was making him even more paranoid. Although, he knew it was probably futile, he would try to convince the blonde man not to let him in after tonight. He understood arguing right now would amount to nothing by the way Erwin kept passively dismissing him. He glanced back at the office where everyone seemed to be ready to go. He shrugged and opened the door, mentally abandoning smoking alone outside. He would just smoke in the car instead. 

Jean followed the group mentally hitting himself despite the satisfaction pumping in his blood. Once again his impulsiveness and idiotic pride had lead him into a plight. Though, he somehow felt confident about the stake he had just made. He just needed to be less conservative than usual and bid higher sums based on his information gathering. He’d also spend the next 23 days organizing tricked betting to ensure a backup if the sportive event didn’t bring enough dough to meet the bigwig’s expectation. It was a hard deal but in the end, he would have improved his general situation by keeping his job, make more side money but most importantly, getting closer to one of the top of the crop of the city – Erwin Smith.


	4. Fishin' Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being grateful of the help the Smith Syndicate offered him, Jean might have signed up for more than what he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been a while! I am so sorry for the delay.... I've been away the whole December. But the good news is I'm currently writing Chapter 8! Woo!
> 
> What to expect in this chapter though? Movie over the top action ;)
> 
> Quick refresher: Jean has been fired from the company, but came back to retrieve his gambling money. He was caught red-handed by Levi and Mike who brought him to Erwin. After negotiation, Smith agreed to pay for Jean's debt in exchange of leading him to Kenny.
> 
> Good reading!

Jean’s brain had stopped his meticulous short-term calculations since the padlocks of the factory’s main entrance grated heavily. He idly looked at the passing lampposts pouring light over his features and inside the Citroen Traction Avant he was seated in. Erwin was sitting by the opposite window and seemed to be deep in thoughts. Jean blinked a few times before looking at the front seats where Hanji and Levi were also bearing severe expressions. Mike had gone in another car with an unfamiliar individual with short blonde hair Jean had yet to meet upfront. The two were parked under the single street light beside the gates of the factory. Jean had agreed to help them but still didn’t know why they were returning the favour. He recalled Levi saying it was only a fortunate encounter but being the gossiper he was, he craved for details about the group's relationship with the cowboy. He noticed Hanji’s eyes locked on him when he cleared his throat. Her gaze instantly intimidated him, but he pressed on nonetheless:

“So… What’s your deal with Kenny?”  
“He’s a damn bastard and he needs to die,” Levi replied bluntly, eyes on the road.  
“What Levi meant is that Kenny is an enemy of ours… He’s from another syndicate which itself is not very good for him, but the main problem is that he often comes to do business on our territory,” Hanji explained in more details.  
“Oh… so it’s a gang war.”  
“Not yet, but they have been stepping on our lawn more and more lately.”  
“A bullet in his brain ought to calm ‘em” Levi grunted.  
“Haha! You’re talking like him again, Levi!”  
“Shaddup!”

Jean feared for the laughing brunette who was being visually murdered. He also worried about his own safety as he was unsure if Levi wouldn’t just let go of the wheel to satisfy his violent urges. Hanji had just made it obvious the foreman and the cowboy were related, not that he really doubted it, but even his thirst for scoops wasn’t big enough to press the subject. Ever.  
They reduced speed when they arrived near the port of Shinganshina. The stench of fish and waste clouded the air along with the misty condensation veiling the bumpy roads mazing towards the shore. They stopped the vehicle several blocks away from the rendezvous’s location to ensure that no one would see Jean stepping out of it. The young man strolled along the piers, clenching tightly to his dyed stained bag. He kept his eyes gazing only a few feet in front of him, afraid his own breathing would make him look suspicious. Despite being in the middle of August, the marine air was frisky enough to send shivers through his body, adding to his discomfort. The tips of his fingers felt painfully numb and his legs were heavy from the stress crippling his psyche. He had yet seen one of the cars of his co-called benefactors when the rustic swaying sign of the Fishin’ Hole pub was in his line of sight. Jean could not check the time since he didn’t have a watch, but he guessed he was either on point or late by the leaning eccentric figure under a yellowed spotlight. Swallowing cumulated saliva, he stopped about 5 feet from Kenny, the door of the pub between them.  
Kenny didn’t greet him, but chuckled like he couldn’t believe the fool before him. He threw his cigarette botch with a finger flick before pushing his body off the planked wall. Jean couldn’t see his eyes from under the cowboy hat but felt insulted by the persistent mocking and deconstructed stance which basically made Kenny’s reputation. The tawny remained impassible though and, once the ripper was done getting a load of him, was designed a wicked look.

“Can’t believe ya showed up!” Kenny shouted.  
“…” Jean didn’t bother to reply, keeping his eyes on the collar bone of his tormentor.  
“My buddy’s gonna be real sad! He r’ally wanted to finish the job on ya face!”  
“…” Jean gritted his teeth but remained mute.  
“What? Cat got yar tongue?”  
“…” Jean ignored again.  
“Ya cut it and sold it for the cash?”  
“Are you done? I’m just here to pay.”

Jean fidgeted his finger under Kenny’s amusingly surprised gaze. He didn’t know what he was expected to do. They hadn’t given him any details of their plan, if they had any. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to stall Kenny, lure him to another location or quickly make the transaction. Jean realized his outburst had disabled the staling option when Kenny opened his arms with open palms in an impatient gesture. The brunette hadn’t followed with anything to his words, staying idle beside the hub-like window. He reluctantly pulled out his hand holding the bag from his pocket. Suddenly he heard the sound of a speeding vehicle behind and twitched, immediately drawing suspicions from the cowboy. At the same time, the pub’s door randomly opened to let out Kenny’s large bodyguard, blocking the view between the two men. Jean took the unforeseen opportunity to brisk in the opposite direction. He ducked to his knees after a lucky misstep where he saw the ebony shimmer of guns peeking out of the car. Sadly, the titan was not as fortuitous as Jean as he got bulleted against the door. The car sped past the pub as Kenny let out a shriek of joy that froze Jean’s blood who had taken cover in the space between the bar and the adjacent building.

“YAOW!! Now tha’s what I was hopin’ for!” Kenny shouted.

Kenny pulled out his fancy revolver and took a shot at the Citroen, effectively puncturing off the mirror.

"You bitch!" Levi yelled, startled by the bullet and took a sharp turn to the right.  
"Go for another round, Levi. We have a kid to pick up," Erwin instructed, checking the number of bullets he had left in the charger.  
"I really fucking hate your half assed plans, Smith!!"

Levi was extremely worried about his safety as he couldn't drive and shoot at the same time, leaving him vulnerable. Kenny was a sharpshooter reknowned to nearly never miss his target. Rascals and brave curious alike poured out of the Fishin' Hole to see what the commotion was about, not minding the corpse of the brute holding the door open like a dead weight. Levi circled around a statue of the founder of Shinganshina, making the tires hiss, and went back down the road.

Kenny smirked but his expression briefly became severe as he turned on his heels and walked through the crowd. Jean looked up horrified as the cowboy turned the corner of his hideout. Jean trembled from his whole being, shaking his head and backing up on all fours. His mouth opened and closed but no sound was coming out. He could only watch the decorated revolver be drawn toward him.

Hissing tires from Levi`s zigzagging on the unraveled road made the by standers panic and distracted Kenny. Hanji positioned herself and ripped out the machine gun. She missed the target but still cleared the road as Kenny retreated to safety. The car abruptly stopped in front of the alleyway and Erwin opened the door.

"Nice job, kid! Now get in the car!" Hanji chirped.

Jean didn't need to be told twice to stumble into the black car. He slammed the door shut but didn't have the time to breathe before Levi drastically accelerated. Jean thought it was a fast escape but they stopped again at a curve.

"Gimme your gun and hold the wheel, Zoe! Grab a gun and come with me, kid!" Levi said, practically ripping the gun from Hanji's hands.  
"Seriously?!" Jean cried.

Still, Jean tailed the sloe after Erwin had handed him a handgun. Levi must have seen the fugitive because he was running straight toward a precise location. They ran to the back of a warehouse but there was no Kenny in sight. Levi approached the back exit of the building and tapped it lightly with his foot before signaling Jean to come close. He showed him that the door was resting on its lockpad, indicating someone had gone inside.

“Take cover and eyes wide open, Kirschtein! That bastard can split your head with a bullet if he sees even the top of your weird tuff.”  
“H-hum. Got it!”

Levi nodded before kicking the door wide open and they split to find shelter. Jean hid behind a high pile of boxes while Levi stuck to the shadows of crates. The warehouse was a sole large area with catwalks running along every wall and across at a regular intervals. Silence reigned supreme for the longest time where Jean had troubles stifling his racing mind to stay focussed. He glanced down at the .32 Long Colt in his hands. He had never touched a gun, much less even fired one. He didn’t have a single clue what he was doing with this and hoped it was fool proof. Jean groaned internally, rescheduling the internal scowling for later if he survived. He peeked at the side of his defense tower but saw none of the Ackerman.  
Suddenly, a shot was fired and Levi threw himself to the ground with arms shielding his head. He crawled behind the foot of an interior crane and leaned against the cool metal. He peeked and saw a small form hurrying to another position. He took a shot at the figure but also missed, the bullet losing itself somewhere within the stacked goods. He rolled back into cover after catching a tall and lanky figure from the corner of his eyes. He recharged while leaning to the opposite side.

“How nice of your friends to stop by, Kenny!” Levi shouted, his voice echoing through the building.

Levi pushed himself off the beam and ran for the stairs leading to the catwalks under a flurry of bullets. Jean stared in awe before cowering from a lost bullet ricocheting a few meters from him. He was scared but he couldn’t let Levi handle many people at once. He prayed his luck wasn’t going to abandon him just now. The tawny left his shelter and ran toward a net full of fishes in hopes of catching a glimpse of Kenny’s acolytes. He shot in the general direction from where the enemy’s fire was coming. He was stunned but the powerful explosion he had caused by the simple pull of a trigger. The fires ceased momentarily, giving Levi the occasion to sprint across the catwalk and be above their heads. Jean ran to another hiding spot when shots fired in his direction this time. Silence fell again as everyone raced to recharge their weapons. Levi clicked his tongue before figuring he was wasting time recharging his gun. He needed to find Kenny as soon as possible. He knew that bastard was just sitting back and watching his goons do all the work, there was just too many missed shots. The darkness was excusable for the poor aim of the common gangster but not for the sharpshooter he knew. He pulled out his switch blade and scanned the area to find the corresponding figure. He noticed the cowboy hat laying on the wet ground but Levi knew it was just a decoy; Kenny Ackerman would die with this atrocity on his head. Fire lit his face as he was shot at from under at close range. He retreated back in a sprint, jumping over boxes and consoles scattered on the catwalk. Jean shot again at the sources of the shots, and was rewarded with the sound of a weapon drop and a loud feminine gasp. Levi heard it as well and found himself impressed by the greenhorn. He glanced at the dirty square window, thinking it was taking a long time for the cavalry to arrive. He shook his head before firing his Colt’s last bullets at the glass, confusing everyone within the vicinity.  
The back door of the warehouse was once again kicked opened less than a minute later. The room was filled with Hanji’s creepy laugh while the other gangsters ran to safety. Levi blinked once in satisfaction before returning to his objective. Now in probable numerical disadvantage, Kenny was bound to come out of his hole and meet with the bullet Levi has been saving for him. Mike joined Jean in his cover who looked at him with budging eyes. He smelled the gun power from the revolver and wordlessly nod a congratulation. Erwin was the first to shoot, giving the others the signal to open fire. Jean shot the remaining rounds he had left as well. A flurry of flashing lights filled the warehouse. The two foes ran for the exit but the shortest one fell to the ground, hit by a bullet. Levi dashed to her, jumping from a crossing catwalk onto a tower of boxes and to the ground where he tackled her. The injured tried to fend him off but he easily proved to be stronger by the time Erwin’s gang had circled them; Hanji posting herself at the door to ensure the others would not come back. The captive turned out to be an anorexic thin woman with short dirty blond hair. She had been hit in the lower section of her calf. Levi was pressing his switchblade firmly against her neck to keep her still. Jean also noticed the burning marks on her right hand from his lucky shot and mentally joked that the girl was having as much of a terrible day as he was.

“Sir, there’s no trace of Kenny Ackerman or anyone one else,” a tall androgynous person came running toward the group.  
“Search the complex again. Bring Mike with you, Nanaba. The guy we saw leaving with that bitch wasn’t him,” Levi commanded.

The pair of blondes left together, leaving the fate of the girl in Levi's hands. She had stopped struggling but kept on glaring at everyone meeting her eyes. Levi adjusted himself on her, making a disgusted face when he felt the blood from her calf had damped his pants.

“Erwin, do you have questions before I slit her throat?” Levi asked.  
“No, I do not. We will send her to her boss as a warning that we are serious about protecting our territory.”  
“W-wait, you’re really going to kill her?” Jean stuttered, it only dawned on him right now what would be the next step.  
“What d’you expect, Kirschtein? Hittin' her fingers with a ruler lik'n school?” Levi grunted.  
“N-no, b-but… She’s human… A person…”  
“She tried to kill you.”  
“It’s not always fun and games to be a gangster…” Hanji commented in a sarcastic tone despite the initial sympathetic intention.

Jean tumbled a few steps back and turned his back to the scene, his hand covering his mouth. He was used to see death because of his job, but he had never witnessed murder. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it or even agree with it despite the fact that she did try to end all of their lives. While Jean was having an internal dilemma, the blonde did not even blink to the upcoming fate. Her eyes remained locked with Levi’s. He knew that girl. She had caused his gang several headaches with her dirty schemes; killing her wasn’t saddening him one bit. He pressed harder against her throat but a bullet passed over Hanji’s shoulder and hit Levi’s knife, sending it flying back. Levi stood up from the shock, his fingers throbbing in pain. The bullet had hit the steel blade and he knew it was intentional; the hit was too point on to be a mistake. He knew Kenny was the shooter but it had come from outside, meaning that bastard had fled without them noticing. That was if he had entered the warehouse at all, the door might have been left intentionally opened as a lure. The female took the opportunity to slip out from between Levi’s legs and ran for the door. Hanji tried to catch her but she slipped from her hands like a snake and opened the door previously slammed shut from the moment the brunette realized a bullet had grazed her. Another shot stopped her from reaching for the injured enemy’s hair, making her close the door again instead; forced to let the blonde limp freely away.

"Fucking great," Levi spat as he idly fixed his waistline.  
"Well that blocks off that exit..." Hanji stated, resting her chin on her middle finger and covering her lips with her index.  
"What happened? Where's Hitch?" Mike's deep voice asked.  
"She fucking ran off, thanks to Kenny. Arg, son of a bitch..." Levi explained, squeezing the pain from his fingers.  
"So he had gotten out? Damn wizard..." Nanaba muttered, frowning.  
"Did you find another exit?" Hanji asked.  
"Aside the front door, none..."  
"They probably have the other rat or more schmucks posted there," Levi commented.

The four gangsters continued to state the dire situation, but Jean noticed Erwin had yet spoken a word. The muscular blonde approached him when their eyes made contact, paralyzing him with apprehension. The boss firmly clamped his large hand down on his shoulder and leaned in to mutter in his ear though subtlety was ruined since all the others stopped their chattering to stare at them.

"You seem to be quite the runner. Do you think you could make it to one of the cars and bring it back to the door?"  
"I... uh.... I don't know how to drive..." Jean said with a shaky voice, terrified by the idea of going outside.  
"Then could you play the decoy? Run in a random direction while Levi fetches the car."  
"I... I don't know..."  
"Urg. Yes or no, Kirschtein? Make up your damn mind before they smoke us out. Then we'll be fucked for sure," Levi huffed.  
"Alright! Alright! Jesus! I'm not used to endanger my life like that!"

Jean prepared himself by bending his knees in front of the exit but he kept looking at the side, regretting agreeing to any of this. When Levi opened the door and Jean dashed out followed by him, Hanji rest her arm against Erwin.

"You're mean with this one!" She laughed.  
"Just giving him a taste of what's to come," Erwin replied with a sided grin.

Jean sprinted like a leopard toward the dark waters. He jumped without hesitation, praying to God that the height wasn't going to be enough to kill him. It did sting his stomach but he survived the dive. The salty water burnt his bruises badly enough to make him scream underwater, swallowing a gallon of it. He hurried to the surface, coughing everything out of his lungs. He peered at the edge but saw no one shooting at him like he had expected. Relieved, he began swimming back to the shore, hoping his new bosses wouldn't forget about him or take for granted that he had died.   
During Jean's foolish run, Levi dashed toward the car, nearly jumping through the window instead of using the door. He hadn't heard a single gunshot from his or Jean's direction but he wasn't going to rest easy just yet. He started the engine and drove it to the back door while trying to be as flat as his small form allowed him to be to avoid being shot through the window. He honked and the rest of the crew quickly exited the warehouse. 

"Is it me or we didn't hear a single gunshot?" Hanji stated with confusion.   
"Nope, not you," Levi replied.   
"Maybe they left?"   
"Wanna stick around to find out?"   
"What about the kid? Is he still alive?" Nanaba asked, breaking the rhetorical question game these two never seemed to get enough of .  
"Urg... Come on, kid!! Get out of your damn hole!" Levi grunted, honking several times.   
"He ran towards the sea," Mike commented flatly from the back.   
"What?! Do you think he really...?"   
"Straight into it."   
"Oh fucking hell!!! Fuck it. Let's just abandon him!"   
"Levi. We made a deal," Erwin told the furious little man. 

The latter rolled his eyes and groaned before driving to the edge. The longer they stayed, the more chances they had to be gunned down. He was astonished it wasn't already the case but he refused to give Hanji bragging opportunities for being right about Kenny. Nanaba exited the car under Mike's careful eye to peek at the ocean. Jean was quickly spotted, floating on his back near the cement wall with a neutral expression. 

"He's alive..." Nanaba reported back to the car.   
"Is he hurt?" Hanji worried.   
"He doesn't seem to be and he's conscious, but I think he's stuck down there."   
"He really planned his shit out, didn't he?"   
"Ah shut up, Levi! Let's get him out of there!" 

A rope found nearby was thrown at him so he would be pulled up using the car's power after a brilliant suggestion from Hanji. Jean sprawled onto the grainy asphalt only seconds before Mike forced him to his feet by the collar and climbed into the car. He was with the same people from before. He remained silent, slouched on the seat, completely exhausted. 

"Hurray for our recruit surviving!!!" Hanji suddenly peeped.   
"Congratulations are indeed in due. Not many recruits survive their first party," Erwin nodded, giving his hand to the lad.   
"H-huh...?" Jean blurted, cracking an eye open before confusingly shaking hands.   
"...M'yeah. You weren't that bad, Kirschtein..." even Levi admitted, allowing a single glance into the back mirror.   
"Finally you stopped pouting, Levi! Erwin is never wrong with his choices!!"   
"... Hnm."   
"B... Wait, this whole thing was a test?!"   
"I owe you an apology for that. It honestly wasn't planned to be this much of an adventure; but in this business, things rarely go as planned. You proved to be quick witted enough to be fit for the illicit world," Erwin said with a charming smile grazing his lips.   
"Oh... That's fantastic..."   
"Where do you live? I'm driving you home."   
Jean gave the address before sinking back into the leather seat. The rest of the ride felt like a dream to him; the adults were trivially conversing like they hadn't nearly lost their lives. They dropped him off in front of his home like promised. He passed by his mother who was still up from worry. He muttered that he had a very long day at work and would tell her more about it tomorrow. The brunette painstakingly undressed himself before crashing on top of his bed, not bothering to undo the sheet his mother had made. He fell asleep before his brain had even finished processing everything.


End file.
